bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Independence Day
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on June 29, 2016. Can you hear the occasional firework going off? It's Independence Day, so put up unique buildings, send and receive gifts, and have a great holiday! Complete the quests on time to get the proud Winds of Liberty - a landmark of a ship! In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 15 tasks. It was possible to acquire another building, themed on Independence Day - the Independence Square = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 days and 8 hours Final reward: Winds of Liberty Tasks are designed around the following items: From citizens you get for 1 = Gifts = During the event, players were given the chance (or forced) to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift costs 5 "Patriotic Crunchies" to send, which were collected from citizens around the city. Possible rewards included the following game resources: {Placeholder image} Possible Content: * Liberty Pinwheel * Festive Balloons * Patriotic Crunchies * 250 Corporate Points Certificate * Building Brigades * Mr. Boar Economist * Crash Effort * 100 VIP Points Certificate * 100 Corporate Points Certificate * Tool Case * Discount Card * Party * Cheap Land * Residence Permit +200 * Tool Box * Overtime * Everyone on Base * Auction Sale * Time certificate for 20 mins * Exp * Coins Pyramid Gift Box A box full of well-chosen gifts that are as fun to give as they are to receive. Costs: 15 Possible rewards included the following game resources: {Placeholder image} Chest of Independence A chest brimming with nice gifts. Many dream of getting one, but few ever do. Costs: 20 Patriotic Pinwheels Possible rewards included the following game resources: {Placeholder image} Hybrid Event Other than during the former events of this type, you not only spend a lot of energy (yours and in the game) by tapping on wandering citizens, but you also have to produce some goods. Farms, Paper Mills and Ranches have gotten extra options, which are only available during the event. ---- VIP Active Bonuses Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. ---- = Event Tasks = 1. It's On! The holiday has only just begun, but it's all the more reason to compose a few artful bouquets and amaze your citizens - for them to amaze you in turn. * Receive 30 Liberty Pinwheels from your citizens * Compose 5 Exquisite Bouquets (1 hour each @ Farm available during event) Reward: 2, 7000, 80, 250 2. Citizens' Favorite Being a citizens' favorite means, among other things, a never-ending stream of gifts. Just you accept them! * Receive 2 Pyramid Gift Boxes (-15 each) from your citizens * Get 25 Patriotic Crunchies from your citizens Reward: 10,000, 150, 500 Reward! Art Emporium 3. Social activities Your citizens never miss an opportunity to vissit a new place, Build an Art Emporium to enrich their minds and fill your coffers at the same time! Oh, and print some greeting cards for the occasion! * Collect from your Art Emporium twice * Collect 10 Independence Cards (2 hour each from Paper Mill available during event) Reward: 1, 8000, 100, 300 4. Party Hearty Establish contact with mayors of adjacent cities, and make it possible for your citizens to go on a friendly visit to a neighboring city! * Send 25 cars on trips at the Terminal * Add 5 new friends Hint: Accepting people waiting does not count, you must invite actively. But the "Party Certificate" works just fine and immediately! Reward: 1, 9000, 120, 350 5. Giveth Freely Build on your initial success and establish rapport with the other mayors by giving them tokens of appreciation in honor of the holiday. By the way, your citizens have lots of balloons to give you, if you'll just collect them! * Send 10 Small Gift Boxes to your friends (costs 5 Patriotic Crunchies each to send) * Receive 35 Festive Balloons from your citizens Reward: 1, 10,000, 140, 450 6. Gifts Galore "When you give something to someone, you give them the gift of your attention. Receive it in turn with grace and gratitude. Isn't reciprocity nice? * Receive 10 Pyramid Gift Boxes from your citizens * Receive 5 Small Gift Boxes from your friends Reward: 13,000, 200, 1000 Reward! History Museum 7. History Lessons Your citizens would like to brush up on their history, and as a good mayor, you ought to listen to popular opinions, as well as capitalize on it. Build a History Museum and watch your income flow! You'll also want to have a few of the delicious crunchy cookie your citizens have baked for you. * Collect income from your History Museum twice (8 hours each collect) * Receive 20 Patriotic Crunchies from your citizens Reward: 1, 11,000, 160, 700 8. The Holiday Taste The mouth-watering smell of sausages sizzling to perfection at hot dog carts is positively tantalizing, so make double sure there's enough for everybody! Did you know that your Art Emporium has experienced such a surge in popularity that it urgently needs an expansion? * Make 20 Hot Dogs (4 hours each @ Ranch available during event) * Upgrade your Art Emporium to level 2 Reward: 1, 12,000, 180, 750 9. Let Flowers Fly As you are getting ready to get on with the holiday, don't forget to send more gifts to your friends; you can never give too much. Your citizens loved the bouquets you'd compose for them; perhaps you could do it again. '' * Send 20 Small Gift Boxes (costs 5 Patriotic Crunchies each to send) to friends * Compose 20 Exquisite Bouquets (1 hour each @ Farm available during event) Reward: 1, 13,000, 200, 800 10. Museum Matters ''History Museum staff works overtime, but they can't hope to provide to every visitor. Upgrade your museum, and make it possible for your citizens to learn their history! Don't forget to accept their gifts. * Get 2 Chests of Independence from your citizens (20 Liberty Pinwheels each) * Upgrade your History Museum to level 3 Reward: 1, 14,000, 220, 850 11. The Holiday Fever The Independence Day greeting cards are selling like hot dogs, which means they'll rapidly run out, unless you order another batch. Day-long getways to other cities are the latest emerging trend; make sure to continue sending your citizens on trips! * Print 40 Independence Day Cards (2 hour each from Paper Mill available during event) * Send your citizens on a trip number is different for each player, maybe depending on the level. Reward: 20,000, 300, 1400 Reward! Arts and Culture Center 12. Cultural Delights Your city's Art an Culture Center has been playing an increasingly more important role in your city's income. Upgrade it now, and don't forget to accept the gifts. * Collect income from your Arts and Culture Center twice (10 hours each collect) * Receive 35 Liberty Pinwheels Reward: 1, 15,000, 240, 900 13. More Buns! Your exceptional hot dogs, a veritable explosion of smell and taste, are unrivaled in the industry! Make sure everyone gets a taste! By the way, your citizens have come up with an other gift for you... * Receive 10 Pyramid Gift Boxes from your citizens * Make 45 Hot Dogs (4 hours each @ Ranch available during event) Reward: 1, 16,000, 260, 950 14. In Full Swing So what are you enjoying more about gifts, the giving or the receiving? Don't rush to answer; try either... * Receive 20 Small Gift Boxes from your friends * Receive 50 Festive Balloons from your citizens Reward: 1, 17,000, 280, 1000 15. Last Minute Details You are doing so well - and you are almost done! Only a few last minute errands left to run. Print another batch of greeting cards, and upgrade your cities latest trendy venue, the Art and Culture Center. '' * Collect 15 Independence Cards (2 hour each from Paper Mill available during event) * Upgrade your Arts and Culture Center to level 4 Reward: 10, 35,000, 500, 5000 ---- =Competition and Achievements= As usual the event goes together with a competition, and also with 3 new achievements. Event Competition ''Participate in the new event! We've prepared great prizes for you!Complete the tasks to get points and victory will be yours: Collect: * Liberty Pinwheel (2 points). * Exquisite Bouquet (3 points). * Festive Balloons (4 points). * Independence Day Card (5 points). * Patriotic Crunchies (6 points). * Tasty Hot Dog (7 points). Send: * Small Gift Box (35 points) Build: *Art Emporium (400 points) *History Museum (700 points) *Arts and Culture Center (950 points) *Winds of Liberty (2000 points) * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case case: "If you are a winner and a real achiever, then you will aim for the first place, and when you get it, this fantastic gold case will be yours too. It's more than just a marvelous trophy: It will make your business thrive!" The case contains: **E-Module Amplifier **2 E-Modules of Frontiersman **2 E-Modules of Patriotism **5000 corporate points certificate **Bulldozer **Extra VIP certificate (30 days) **3 Green forms **3 Blue forms * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case case: "The silver case for runners-up contains a multitude of valuable prizes to make your city more successful and your business more profitable." The case contains: **R-Module Amplifier **E-Module of Frontiersman **E-Module of of Patriotism **3x1000 corporate points certificate **Building Brigade **Premium VIP certificate (14 days) **2 Blue forms **2 Yellow forms Category:Event